WITCH Meets Hogwarts
by Chloee.x
Summary: This story has been posted by me before, but as some of it seemed to happen a bit too quickly, I took it off and rewrote. R&R for more chapters. POV changes, hope it isn't too confusing! Allie is my OC. Usual disclaimers...
1. Allie POV

**Alicia.**

I was dumbstruck as I looked through the train window and saw the huge castle that was to be our home for the next year, even though it was only just in sight, I could see how huge it was in comparison with its surroundings, and I couldn't believe that such a huge castle was kept hidden from muggle eyes...

"Erm, Alicia... Drool alert!!" Cornelia giggled, nudging me and making me jump.

"I don't blame her for drooling, just look at Mr Hottie over there!" Irma whispered, pointing to a tall boy with light blond hair.

"I wasn't looking at him!" I protested.

"He's so ugly anyway, he looks like a snake..." Will said in a low voice.

Hay-Lin and Taranee came bounding into the carriage, closing the door behind them.

"No!" Cornelia cried, "We need that open for boy-spotting!!"

Taranee rolled her eyes and opened the carriage door, it was then when I saw him...

Red hair had never looked so great.


	2. Ron POV

**Ron.**

"Hurry up and choose what you want Ron!!" moaned Harry impatiently, "I don't have all day!"

I rolled my eyes, its not my fault I find it hard to choose between Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands, then suddenly an ingenious idea struck me.

"I'll take a Licorice Wand and a Pumpkin Pasty." I announced to the lady on the sweet trolley and handed her my money.

"Finally..." grumbled Harry.

I had just picked up my things when I heard giggling to my left, I looked round to see six girls whispering excitedly to one another, I then realized that they were the new girls everyone was talking about.

"Hi, you're new here, right?" I said cheerily, trying to be friendly. "I'm Ron."

A tall girl with long blonde hair stood up and introduced herself as Cornelia, and then shook my hand politely, then a red-headed girl smiled at me and addressed herself as Will.

Suddenly, a small pale girl with long blue-black hair stood up excitedly and shook my hand, "Hi!! I'm Hay-Lin, and my friend Alicia has a cru----"

A light-brown haired girl then clamped her hand over Hay-Lin's mouth and grinned at me cheesily.

"I'm Irma, and she's an idiot, never listen to her!"

"And I'm Taranee!" Said a dark-skinned girl with a braid in her short hair.

The last girl had her nose buried in a magazine and appeared to be blushing.

Cornelia kicked her shin. "Say hello to Ron!"

She put down her magazine and looked at me shyly. "Hi..."

"Hi." I replied.

She started twisting a lock of her long black hair and looked away.

Cornelia sighed impatiently. "This is Alicia and she's going to stop being stupid now..."

Alicia raised her eyebrows and glared at Cornelia with icy-blue eyes, she then turned to face me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alicia..."

It seemed that the conversation was over.

Alicia had gone back to her magazine and the others started talking again, I left the carriage and closed the door behind me.


	3. Draco POV

**Draco.**

"Watch it Weasel!" I yelled at Ron as he clumsily stood on my foot, he just rolled his eyes at me and walked away huffily.

"Hey Draco!" I heard a voice behind me, and turned round to see Crabbe blundering in my direction.

"What is it?"

"In that carriage there are six new girls, really pretty apparently!" He said, indicating to the carriage Weaselby had just come out of.

"Well, I'd better introduce myself."

"And me!" Crabbe insisted stupidly.

"Like they would be interested..." I muttered as I opened the carriage door. "Hello girls."

"Hi." A pale girl with long blue-black hair stood up and smiled. "I'm Hay-Lin!"

"I'm Draco."

"This is Will," She pointed to a red haired girl who smiled at me politely. "That blonde one over there is Cornelia, Taranee is the one with the glasses," They both looked up and smiled, "And this is Alicia." She pointed to a girl with long inky-black hair in the corner, she waved vaguely in my direction, reading a magazine.

Suddenly a girl with light-brown hair stood up and grinned at me. "I'm Irma!!"

"Pleased to meet you... Irma." I tried to be pleasant, but Irma was a very weird name, in fact, they all had unusual names...

Potter shoved past me and came into the carriage. "Are you bothering them Malfoy?"

"Just leaving in fact scar-head." I scowled, shoving past him and barging through the people crowding round the sweet trolley.


End file.
